


El Último Incidente

by NerudaSwing



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, Post-Cuba
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 19:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerudaSwing/pseuds/NerudaSwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik secuestra a Charles. Charles trata de escapar. Erik le devuelve sus piernas a Charles. Erik y Charles comparten diferentes pero igual de dolorosos pasados. Erik volátil pero dependiente. Charles triste pero inteligente. Erik amará a Charles para siempre. Final sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, éste es mi primer fanfic, el cual traducí en inglés. Cualquier sugerencia, por favor dejarla en los comentarios, me es de tremenda ayuda. También quiero decir que eres invitado(a) a preguntarme lo que quieras =D.
> 
>  
> 
> En éste primer capítulo, Charles escapa y Erik no está muy contento.

Me levanto de mi cama, todavía cansado. Un bostezo colma el cuarto y un estiramiento abarca mi cuerpo. Los rayos de la mañana, se deslizan entre la metálica persiana. Elevo mi vista hasta el televisor, emocionado.  
Charles estará despierto?.  
Entonces, Phyro irrumpe bruscamente en el cuarto.

"Magneto, el prisionero ha escapado!"  
"Pero, Cómo?"  
Y me doy una cachetada mentall; pues la respuesta está en las grabaciones de las cámaras.  
"Pero, qué hace, Señor---"  
"Cállate y cierra las puertas de acceso y salida de la fortaleza!"  
"Si, señor!"  
El panel de las cámaras me muestra su cuarto vacío.  
Activo las demás.  
Sólo habían cuerpos de soldados desmayados (En serio, Charles?) y uno que otro cubierto de sangre. Sigo prendiendo las demás cámaras tratando de seguir la euforia de Xavier.

Lo encuentro corriendo por pasillos angostos y un tanto oscuros. Ratica inteligente. Carga cuchillos filos en las manos. Pero, cómo?, si su almuerzo es servido con cubiertos de plástico...


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corre, Charles, corre!

Hoy es el día.  
Tengo energía. Tengo cuchillos (cortesía de mi telekinesis en ese día en la cocina). Hoy saldré de aquí. Ya fuí al baño. Ya estoy vestido. Nada te falta, Charles, nada te falta.  
Y con ese cántico me escondo tras la puerta. Erik debe de estar dormido, cuento con eso. Dios... que esté dormido. Trato de no sudar pero no puedo, sólo siento el aire acondicionado y oigo mis latidos.

Se abre mi puerta.

Es un soldado protegido de mí. De mis poderes. Portando el dichoso casco. Erik siempre tan precavido. Entra al cuarto a darme el desayuno. Pobre.  
Dirigiéndose al montículo de almohadas tapadas con la sábana (la cama), va. 1, 2 y... 3?, si! 3!.

Le lanzo el afilado cuchillo por la espalda con mi impulso psíquico.  
ÉL cae...  
Si...  
Cae.

Me disculparía contigo. Pero no puedo "leer" tu nombre.  
Seguramente Erik te costeará un buen entierro.  
Lo siento tanto...

"Deja de llorar Xavier! Deja de llorar!" Me grita mi madre.  
Y salgo a toda velocidad sin dudarlo.

No hay nadie en los pasillos.  
La exaltación me hace temblar. Recuerdo que no tengo pertenencias por las cuales volver, sólo mi voluntad.  
Dios, ayúdame.

Mis pies ligeros me pegan a la pared. Sé cual es la salida. Pero no iré allá.  
Terminaré esto.  
Erik (aunque yo no lo quiera así) muere hoy.

Oigo unas voces. Maldita sea. Ambos soldados se tumban sin saberlo. No tenían casco. Erik... no aprendes.  
Los soldados con poderes inofensivos son desmayados.

He aquí las consecuencias. Un chico con gran poder arrepentido.  
No están muertos... Pero tendrán una gran jaqueca cuando despierten.  
Las cámaras.  
Las cámaras no me siguen. Erik sigue durmiendo.  
Si salgo de aquí, me voy para la iglesia. Dios.

La sangre que pinta las paredes es de los soldados telépatas. No me llegan a los talones, pero aumentan mi miedo. Llevo más muertes sobre mis hombros y espalda.

Erik... Por qué tenías que hacer esto?

Llego a su cuarto. Me sorprendo de no haber oído la alarma todavía.  
Extraño.  
Otra cosa extraña es que no se hubieran dado cuenta de la falta de cuchillos en la cocina. Por mi madre. Descanse en paz.  
Aunque tenga 5, cuando los lanzo y hacen lo suyo, los devuelvo a mis manos.

Abro la puerta.  
Estoy harto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente, no sé si Charles cree en Dios, pero quise ponerlo porque quería que creyera en algo más que en sí mismo. Gajes del oficio, supongo xD


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jódete, Azazel, sólo jódete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las oraciones que estén dentro de slashes (/), son pensamientos dirigidos a Charles.

"Pero cuál es el apuro, Charles?" Le digo desde la oscuridad.  
No vacila para lanzarme los cuchillos. No llegan muy lejos:  
"El hecho de que los cuchillos sean de metal, no te dice nada, Charles?"  
Y hago que se le devuelvan, quedando apuntados en su dirección.  
Incluyendo el que tenía escondido.

"Lo siento Erik, pero me obligaste" Musita lentamente. Con cierto rencor. Tan débil como hermoso.  
Y Charles empieza a llorar.  
Por qué?. Se nota que nunca antes había matado a alguien. Tan diferente...  
/Todo pasa des de los oscuro, Charles, tu lo sabes/

"Erik... De verdad... Ya no más... Ya no quiero más sangre en mis manos" Dice llorando.  
/Por eso me quedo sentado/

''Charles, tu fuiste el que decidió escaparse y no entregarse"  
/Y te veo sufrir/  
"Eres el yugo en persona"  
Y no puedo negárselo. Es tán sólo un niño asustado.

"Ahora qué vas a hacer, Charles?"  
"Voy a... Matarte?"  
Río. Y mucho. De verdad pensaba que me iba a matar?.  
"Estás seguro?"

"Quiero salir... Respirar" Dice cabizbajo.  
"Y por eso tuviste que matar a todas esas personas?" Alzo una ceja.  
"Erik... Detente"  
"Y acabar su existencia sin que se dieran cuenta... No parecen cosas tuyas, Charles"  
"Erik... No"  
"Dime qué fue peor. El hecho de que estuvieran indefensos, o el hecho de que no gritaran mucho?"

"Por qué me haces esto?"  
Azazel se teletransporta con cautela. "Por qué Erik?... Por---"

Azazel agarra el cuerpo de Charles, al caer. Pobre niño. No se da cuenta de muchas cosas.  
Que ya yo gané.  
Que ya él perdió.  
Que Azazel tenía el casco.

Que él y sólo él, es mío.

"Gracias, Azazel"  
"Cuando quieras, camarada"  
"Llévalo a su cuarto. Debe de estar cansado"  
"Lo golpeé muy fuerte, verdad?'"  
"No te preocupes Azazel, hiciste tu trabajo"  
"No me puedo evitar hechar la culpa. Varios murieron. Xavier pudo morir"  
"Heh, no te preocupes, Azazel. Serán muy bien recordados"  
"No lo dudo de tí, compañero"  
"Llévalo a su cuarto"  
"Si, Magneto".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Dios, Erik. Deja la obsesión con el pobre, le va a dar algo.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo está ambientado en el pasado.

"No, Ororo. No hay necesidad. Gracias por preocuparte"  
"Cuando quiera, Profesor"  
Y Ororo se retira plácidamente del estudio.

Está bien. Todo está bien.  
La escuela está patentada. Hay nuevos alumnos. Hay más maestros. Y por ende, más confianza.  
Las cortinas de la ventana se mecen con el viento, así que me siento a leer un buen libro.  
"Profesor, no se olvide de la reunión que tiene dentro de 15 minutos" Demonios.  
"Gracias, Jean, yo puedo solo"  
"Sí, Profesor" Y se apaga el intercomunicador.  
Leo un capítulo más. Cierro "Crimen y Castigo". Empujo mi silla de ruedas hasta la puerta, pero la puerta tiene seguro.  
"Que raro"

"Raro es que nadie se haya dado cuenta de que estoy aquí"  
"Erik!"  
"Baja la voz, Charles. No queremos que nadie se entere, verdad?"  
"Dios, Erik, si vas a venir, avisa"  
"Pero si la última vez---"  
"Erik!"  
"Está bien"

Si. Todo está bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ow, Erik, eres todo un romántico. xD


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi segundo capítulo favorito!  
> El primero viene más adelante hehehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cómo desearía que mis partidos de ajedrez fueran así. :"(

Jugamos ajedrez.  
Y sólo eso.

"Jaque mate"  
"Joder, Erik"

Reímos, entonces.  
Y sólo eso.

"Otra ronda?"  
"Por supuesto"

...  
"Erik, qué pasa?"  
"De qué hablas?"  
"Es que te noto consternado"  
"Estoy pensando"  
"Mucho? Parece dolerte"  
"Charles"  
"Está bien, está bien" Sonríe.

Pero Charles lo nota. Charles puede leer mi mente después de todo.  
Pero yo puedo manejar a dónde van las ruedas de su silla.

"Erik... No empieces. Sólo juguemos"  
"Es trampa. Haces trampa. Tu puedes leer lo que pienso"  
"No, si sabes ocultarlo. Los pensamientos nacen en la cabeza y las acciones en el hipotálamo. El deseo viene del alma"  
"Lloro?"

"No, amigo mío, piensa".


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entonces, dónde está Raven?.

Y ahí lo supe.  
Lo que siempre debí de haber sabido.

Ya había perdido.  
"Rendirse, no es propio de un Xavier" Me repite mi padre.  
Pero tengo que aceptarlo.  
Ahora con mis piernas nuevas. Y mi conciencia subyugada.  
"Todo hombre anhela la subyugación" Parafraseo en mi mente, las palabras de un gran actor.  
Y cierro mis ojos para reposar bajo el árbol que descansa dentro de mi cabeza.  
Lo único mío.

"No llores, Charles" Me recuerda una vieja Raven.  
Raven, dónde estás?  
Eres mi única amiga. Ahora ausente...  
Estoy en una cornisa. Tu siempre sabes qué hacer.

Pero tú sabías que Erik había planeado esto. Había planeado mi recuperación. Ahora camino, Raven. Si tan sólo pudieras verme.  
Años sin correr, Raven, no sabes lo que es eso. Erik me ha dado eso. Sin yo pedírselo. Pero me lo ha donado por un precio muy alto.  
"Qué tan alto, Charles?" Me hace su sutil eco. Todo es tan sórdido. No es tu culpa, amiga mía.  
No, no lo es.

Ojalá yo te pudiera responder tal duda, amiga. Cuando Erik me lo permita, amiga. Cuando me descosa la boca y corte los hilos que me aten a él.  
Raven, si tan sólo pudieras verme.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik no tuvo nada que ver con su desaparición... LO JURO!!!!!!! :@
> 
> A parte, el actor que menciona Charles, es Tom Hiddleston, él dijo algo así en una entrevista.


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik recuerda algo importante mientras observa a Charles.

Veo. Lo veo a él. Recostado. En la cama que le conferí. Suya. Pero él dice que nunca la aceptaría. Ya veremos, Charles, ya veremos.  
Su cuarto azul. Muy claro, tal azul; pero sigue siendo azul como sus ojos llorosos todas las noches. Él cree que no lo veo, y trata de ocultarme tales ojos aún, pero las cámaras no le dan privacidad y eso lo hace llorar más.  
No sé en verdad qué es más triste para él. Si el hecho de que perdiera sus piernas fuera un accidente mío, o, el hecho de que las recuperara es gracias a mí.

Aún lo recuerdo...

"Ésto no va a funcionar, Erik"  
"Claro que sí, sólo dame un chance"  
"No voy a dejar que experimentes conmigo, amigo mío"  
"Pero no tienes más nada que perder"  
"Mi vida, en primera instancia"  
"No confías en mí?"  
"No es eso, Erik... Es que... No es seguro sí..."  
"Yo estaré aquí para tí, Charles" Le digo besándole la frente.  
Y él llora. Porque él sabe que yo tampoco sé si esto va a funcionar.

Sólo quería ver a Charles caminando otra vez... Y así fue.

"Que ésta sea la última vez, que me inyectas algo sin mi permiso''  
"Era eso o no lo hacía nunca''  
''Duele, Erik y mucho"

Los meses pasaron y Charles pudo caminar, correr como Forrest Gump. Debido a la inyección. Ése líquido milagroso que Hank me ayudó a crear.  
Pero aún así, Charles siempre me lo recordaba...

"Si no hubiese sido por tí... Éste dolor dolor no hubiese sido necesario. Si no hubieses sido tan necio..."  
"Qué mas quieres, Charles? Ya te devolví lo que te quité ése día en esa playa de aquella Cuba"

Y hacía que se arrepintiera.

"Es cierto, Erik, lo lamento"

Nunca había visto una voluntad tan maleable. Parece de plastilina.  
Ahora que Dios está de mi lado y me ha otorgado éste casco, Charles no puede hacerme daño.  
Puedo agradecer a Shaw al menos... Ése bastardo... Se merecía ésa muerte. Y se la dí.

Salgo de mi oscura habitación y me dirijo a su cuarto. Voy a ver si quiere jugar ajedrez. Charles siempre me alegra el rato.  
Buena idea fue la de secuestrarlo. Honestamente, creo que Charles nunca hubiera venido a mí, voluntariamente.

Soy un monstruo, después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pobre Charles. Lloremos juntos por él BWAAAAAAA BWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAA BWAAAAAAAAAAAA


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik es una perra en celo. En serio. xD

No puedo creerlo.  
En serio... Cómo se atreve?  
Él de verdad cree que yo...

Tengo que agradecerle?  
Tendré 22 años... Pero no soy estúpido.

El muy maldito me lleva de mi casa a su bendita "Hermandad". No me deja salir de éste cuarto. No puedo hablar con nadie. Ya me leí todos los libros. Me he calado todas las drogas.  
Qué más quiere?

Voy a tratar de hacerlo recapacitar. No sé... Con un acuerdo, quizás?  
Es que tan sólo pensar en eso me pone los pelos de punta. Hasta qué nivel me tengo que degradar?. Si antes no tenía que ser así.  
Él era mi mejor amigo. Y mi mejor amiga es la adorable Raven. Qué más podía pedir?  
Erik me visitaba de vez en cuando a mi estudio y jugábamos un buen partido de ajedrez.  
Raven vendría de vez en cuando a acompañarnos...

Pero, ya va... Por qué Erik se tornaría molesto? Si Raven nunca me ha hecho mal, ni a él tampoco.

Raven se retiraría de la habitación.  
"Ella no me cae bien, Charles"  
"Por Dios, Erik---"  
"Es en serio, Charles, no la quiero cerca tuyo"  
''Pero, Erik---"  
"Jaque mate"  
Y perdería de nuevo ante él.

No sé cómo demonios le hace. Cómo puede ganar cada juego?. Y antes de que tuviese el casco, también me ganaba. Que desgraciado. Era divertido.  
Por qué, Erik?

Por qué me haces llorar tanto?

Y la puerta de mi cuarto se abre. La puerta blanca le da espacio a Erik.  
No necesito voltearme para saber que es él. Ya lo conozco.  
Qué querrá? Seco mis lágrimas contra las blancas sábanas rápidamente. Me armo de valor.

"Al menos podrías voltearte, Charles"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, díganme como voy yendo. Comentarios o algo ^^, lo que quieran.


	9. IX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado de Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestamente, no me sé el nombre de la mamá de Erik, por ello, lo inventé aquí. >.

"Por favor... No"  
"Por favor no, qué, Erik?"  
"Hoy no... Hoy es su cumpleaños"  
"Es que tengo ganas de verte gritar hoy, Erik"  
"Por Gott... Te lo suplico, Shaw... Déjala en---"

Y su cabeza salió rodando por los aires destilando sangre, desfilando la cara de Karla... Mi madre en una mueca sórdida, para después caer a los pies de su hijo.

"MUTTEEEEEEEEERRRRR!!!. MUTTEEEEEERRRRRR!!!!!, NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!, NOOO!!!!!!""  
"Sigue gritando, Erik, no te escucho"  
"MUTTEEEEEEEEEEERRR..."  
Y las horas pasaron. Y yo seguía gritando a todo pulmón en alemán, MADRE, y gritaba con todo. Pues la desgracia había llegado a mi corazón para después que ésta quedara colgada en mis ojos.

"Dime, Erik, cómo se siente?"  
"Te supliqué, Shaw"  
"No me has respondido, Erik"  
"Me arrodillé"  
"Sigues sin---"  
"Maldito desgraciado!, Bastardo enfermo!, Ella era una buena mujer. Matarla por capricho?!"  
"Entonces, sientes rabia"  
"Lo juro por el nombre de Karla Lehnsherr... Me vengaré. La vengaré. Te mataré. Te sepultaré en el infierno, donde perteneces"  
"Eres tan sólo un niño malcriado"  
"Eres tan sólo un enfermo sádico, Sebastian"  
"Mira lo que hiciste. Todo el laboratorio ha sido doblado. Deformado. Al igual que tú"

Y no aguanto más. Shaw tenía razón. Yo tenía sólo 13 años. Un niño huérfano. Karla no merecía nada de esto. Ni menos, una muerte en dónde ella estaba dopada por un maníaco nazi. Ahora que haría yo, sin ella?, Cómo me alimentaría?, Cómo, sólo yo, la enterraría propiamente?. Oh, mutter.  
Así que lloro inconsolable frente a él.  
Pero en ese día, yo descubrí cosas imprescindibles en mi vida. Cosas, que me acompañarían hasta la tumba:

1.Karla Lehnsherr será vengada.  
2\. Todos los humanos son iguales. Igualmente de voraces que Shaw.  
3\. Estaba solo.  
4\. Mi poder plasmaba mis sentimientos al metal, por ende, mis sentimientos plasmaban mi poder.

"Llévenselo de aquí. Y que alguien arregles éste desastre de animal y también éste laboratorio!"  
"Sí, señor"  
"Heil Hitler"  
"Heil Hitler"

Arrastrándome fuera de la habitación, en mis harapos ensangrentados... Fuera de la blanca habitación... Sonreí.


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La explicación de la inyección.

Hoy corrí 2 kilómetros. Ya había olvidado cómo se sentía el viento contra el cansancio del sudor del cuerpo.  
Cómo sabía el viento mismo. Todo sabía y se sentía distinto sin la silla de ruedas.  
No la menosprecio. Fue una buena amiga, después de todo.

Pero ahora siento el corazón en la boca. Si, lo sé, corrí poco. Eso es mucho si llevas 5 años sin tocar la tierra con los pies. Por qué estoy diciendo tantas sandeces?. Creo que es la emoción con la adrenalina. Beberé un poco al llegar a la mansión de Erik, si Erik me lo permite. Dios. A lo que me ha reducido él.

"Hank, ya terminé!"  
"Ya veo, Charles, haz avanzado bastante"  
"Gracias a Dios y a tí, Hank"  
"Oh, de nada, Charles"  
"Pero necesito hacerte unas preg---"  
"Ya sabes cómo es Erik acerca de tus preguntas, Charles"  
"Sí, lo sé. Sé que eres su científico de preferencia y que él te confía el mundo. Pero mis preguntas son cortas, explícitas y sin doble intención, amigo mío. Puedo jurar si quieres, Hank"  
"Está bien, Charles, puedes preguntar. Pareces un niño"  
"Gracias, de verdad. Te prometo confidencia"  
"No será necesario si tus preguntas son como las que expusiste antes, Charles"  
"Así serán, Hank. Bien, comencemos. Quiénes están en la 'Hermandad'?"

"Erik, algunos mutantes, como siete, creo que son soldados, los de mantenimiento, Azazel, tú y yo"  
"Quisiera preguntare quiénes son ellos"  
"Erik los reclutó de las calles. Les dió un hogar"  
"Ya veo, como los soldados como los de de mantenimiento?"  
"Los de mantenimiento son humanos controlados por telépatas, Charles, cuando termina su jornada, los liberan. Generalmente, son personas sin futuro. No los hacen sufrir"  
"Erik..."  
"Tu quisiste saber, Charles"  
"Ok, ok... Pero otra pregunta, qué contenía y cómo sirve la inyección"  
"Tiene compuestos orgánicos mutados por mí. Lo que te inyectó Erik, fue probado en una rata paralítica"  
"Y sirvió, no?"  
"En efecto"

"Es decir, fui una rata de laboratorio"  
"Hahaha, podrías decir que sí"`

Y seguimos hablando hasta llegar a la mansión de Erik 'La Hermandad'. Siempre me sorprende su tamaño, es más grande que la mía"  
Hank, siempre tan agradable, me deja en mi habitación para que me asee. Cierro la puerta.  
Erik me dejó varios libros, otra vez. Ése hombre. Con una nota al lado: "Siéntete en casa. Att: Erik". Qué adorable.  
Paseo por el amplio cuarto azul y veo las ventanas. Son gigantes.   
Los llevo a la estantería de madera. Saco uno de la nueva colección: 'Crimen y Castigo'.  
Este libro era de mi casa.  
ES de mi casa.

"ERIK!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, necesito al menos un comentario, para saber si les está gustando. >.


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Erik le gusta la música?. Quién lo diría?.

Han pasado varios días desde que Charles trató de escapar. Ya está todo claro. Después de esa charla, todo parece estar bien.

"Erik, vas a seguir jugando?" Dice Charles trayéndome a la realidad. Y en vez de contestarle, veo sus ojos azules. Ojos pensativos.  
"Si, es que estaba pensando en algo, Charles, eso es todo"  
"En qué?"  
"Me encanta que seas tan curioso"  
"En qué, Erik?"  
"En tí. Siempre en tí"  
"Pregunté qué, no quién"  
"Que decidido te has pues---"  
"Si sigues bromeando, no jugaré más contigo"  
"Me vas hacer llorar"

"Tal vez lo haga"

Y callamos para vernos. Veo su exasperación. La siento. Su exasperación al tratar de leer mi mente.  
Pobre niño.

"Quiero que me traigas música, Erik. Me voy a volver loco, confinado aquí"  
"No hables así. Te dejo trotar con Hank. Tienes libros"  
"Pero quiero hacer otras cosas"  
"Cómo cuáles?"  
"Quiero trabajar con Hank en el laboratorio"  
''Charles... No empecemos de nuevo"  
"No quiero pelear, Erik. Al menos, tráeme un bendito disco y un reproductor"  
"Sólo tengo discos de vinilo y un tocadiscos"  
"Y te atreves a decirme anticuado" Río.  
"Qué discos quieres?" Ríe, ignorándome.  
"Qué discos tienes?"

"Tengo música clásica, jazz, blues, en francés, italiano y The Beatles"  
"Te gustan los Beatles?" Dice emocionado.  
"Sólo algunas canciones"  
"Me traes todos tus discos y el tocadiscos cuando puedas"  
"De acuerdo"

Se hace un silencio. El calor de las reinas y reyes debe de haberse disipado, los dejamos intactos. El silencio no parece incómodo, parece adictivo. No hacemos nada, pero Charles se torna inquieto, incierto, suda y sus pupilas juguetean de lado a lado.  
Qué te pasa, Charles?  
Es que estás nervioso?  
No te lo voy a hacer fácil. Fijo mi mirada en tí. Tus labios tiemblan. Qué quieres decir, Charles?, el no poder leer mentes te vuelve loco?. Habla, Charles, habl---

"Erik... Por qué estoy aquí?, para qué me secuestraste?''  
"Supongo que quieres la verdad" Parecía tranquilo.  
"Erik, no vaciles conmigo, por favor"  
"La verdadera razón del por qué estás aquí, es..."  
"Si?"

"Jaque mate, Charles"  
"Qué?!, si dejamos de jugar hace rato. Eso es trampa!"  
"Yo nunca dije que dejé de jugar. El juego descansó en mi turno. Es mi deber continuarlo"  
"Te odio"  
"Lo sé. Algún día aprenderás, Charles"  
"Aún así... Te odio"

Yo no... Yo no...


	12. XII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles se quiebra, y Erik trata de arreglarlo, pero se da cuenta de que la grieta es muy profunda.
> 
> Muy profunda...

Será que Erik me...?  
Yo creo que no. Creo que es la falta de quicio y juicio en Erik lo que me hace dudar.  
Dudar de lo que digo.  
Dudar de lo que pregunto...

"Erik... Qué has sabido de Raven?''  
"..." El silencio se extiende prolongadamente.  
"Erik..."  
Y Erik no me responde.

"Erik... Me estás asustando..."

Erik parecía tan resuelto cuando vino hoy a visitarme. En mi cuarto. Estamos sentados en mi cama.  
Yo en la esquina derecha superior. Atento, con 'Crimen y Castigo' cerrado en mi regazo.  
Y Erik.  
Erik.  
Sentado por las patas de la cama blanca. Sumergido y mudo. No puedo ver su cara. Pero sé que tiene la cabeza gacha. Me da la espalda.  
Erik... qué pas---

"Prométeme algo. Charles"  
"Qué, Erik?"  
"Prométeme que entenderás..."  
"Por Dios, Erik, deja el suspenso. Me pones tenso"  
"Charles... Raven..."  
"Si?"  
"Yo la maté, Charles"

Y muero por un segundo. No lo creo. No le creo. Mis ojos conciben diluvios mientras no respiro.  
"Charles..."  
"No..." Raven. Mi Virgen María.  
"Charles..."  
"NO!" Mi hermana. Mi gran amiga.  
Y él calla. Sabe que le creí. Sabe que le creo.

"Cómo?!, Por qué?!, Por qué tú?!" Digo todo quebrado.  
El maldito todavía no se ha volteado a verme.

"Tu sabes que ella nunca me agradó" Replica.  
"Ésa no es razón!!!, Qué carajo te pasa, Erik?"  
"Tu lo sabes muy bien"

Oh, Dios. No. Qué le habrá hecho a Raven? Ella. Tan blanca. Tan sola.  
Tan hermosa.  
No le digo que quiero saber... No.  
Lo miro temblando... Raven habrá gritado?  
"No quieres saber, Charles" Cómo lo supo?  
"Si quiero saber. Si. SI!. Tengo el maldito derecho. No me niegues también eso. Por el amor de Dios. Como te odio"

Erik ríe.  
Erik ríe.  
Y mucho.

Tanto que me hace abalanzarme sobre él. Voy a estrangularlo. Lo juro!  
"Cómo puedes reírte, enfermo?!" Le digo tumbado sobre él. Cara a cara. Sobre el duro suelo.  
"Oh, Charles" Carcajea.  
"Dime!"

No me doy cuenta cuando yo estoy en su lugar. Él sobre mí. Con mi cuerpo aplastado. Erik siempre ha sido más fuerte, pero... Tan ágil?  
"Te lo diré entonces. Sufrió mucho. Mucho es poco. Averigüé a dónde vivía. Tenía un esposo. Tenía" Ríe.  
"Tenía también un hermoso niño. Se llamaba Charles. Ella dijo que lo nombró así por tí"  
Lloro como loco.  
Por qué?

"Fui solo. Invado la casa. Los asalto con una pistola y los llevo al jardín trasero, solitario. Mato al pequeño Charles, primero..."  
Le lanzo un golpe. Pero él agarra mi puño.  
"Déjame terminar para llegar a la parte jugosa, Charles"  
"Siempre te odiaré" Digo llorando. Impotente. Tan endemoniadamente impotente...  
Raven!  
"Ella gritó. Él lo abrazó. Le pido que la suelte. Les pido que contemplen el niño. A ella la ato de una rama de un árbol"

"No... No más" Le ruego. Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?  
"Pero si querías saber TODO, Charles. Te estoy complaciendo" Sonríe satisfecho.  
Como si no hubiera matado a gente inocente. Como si él no fuese un monstruo.  
"Si ibas a matarla, por qué tenían que pagar ellos también?" Digo desesperado. Tan desolado.  
"Pensé que así, le quedaría claro que eres sólo mío y también pensé que torturaría más; es divertido ver cómo te retuerces en agonía. Dulce agonía" Dice risueño.  
"Continúo, Charles?" Pregunta inocente.

Estoy asustado.  
Aterrorizado.  
Aterrorizado.

"Te orinaste encima" Murmura graciosamente serio.

Mátenme.  
Ya.  
Ya.  
"Después te limpiaré adecuadamente, mi niño..."

Raven. Te amo. Lo siento.  
Raven. Te amo. Lo siento.

Como te lloro. A todos ustedes. Nombrarlo así por mí?, sólo a tí se te ocurre. Raven.  
Sólo a tí.

"Veo que quieres que continúe el relato, Charles" Me dice fijándome la mirada. Esperando mi respuesta. Sabiendo que no se la daré. Dónde estarán sus escrúpulos?

"La ato de la rama del árbol con una soga que traje. Su esposo ruega. Sabías que se casó con un humano?. Que asco. En fin, le digo que mire mientras grita que la ayuden. Que grite más, la apoyo. Que grite. Su esposo me ve acercarse a él. Él corre hacia mí. Pero la bala llega primero a él. Que idiota"

"Qué pasó con ella, Erik?, Qué mierda le hiciste?. Después de que sufrió lo que sufrió. Qué locura más le hiciste? Bastardo malnacido"  
"Pero que boca, Charles. En fin , te lo contaré cuando hagas algo por mí" Me amenaza.  
"Te dí mi dignidad. Tienes mi cordura, qué más quieres atrocidad de Satán?!!" Grito desesperado ganando fuerzas.  
Trato de liberarme, pero no puedo. Te vengaré, Raven. Te vengaré. A tí, a tu esposo y a tu Charles. Te vengaré. Mi amiga.

"Te quiero a tí"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento si no te gusta imaginar a alguien orinarse encima.  
> Pero mi excusa es que me imaginé lo que haría alguien cuando está MUY aterrado.


	13. XIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Si Charles hubiera sabido...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO: ESTO ESTÁ AMBIENTADO EN EL PASADO, ANTES DEL INCIDENTE EN CUBA.

Creo que mi fijación por Charles nació la segunda vez que me encontré con él.  
Sí, creo que fue ahí.  
Cuando escuché su acento británico.  
Cuando lo oí opinar.  
Que hombre tan bien educado.

Y creo que mi fijación por Charles no cesará.  
Ni ahora.  
Ni nunca.

"Gracias por venir, Erik. Eres siempre bienvenido"  
Sonrío y paso a su casa. Gran casa.

Creí que me interesó en primer lugar fue por el hecho de que él es tan diferente a mí.

Tan bueno. "Quieres té, Erik?"  
Tan decente. "No, Charles, muchas gracias"  
Tan puro. "Si me sigues negando todo lo que te ofrezco, pensaré que no te gusta estar conmigo, Erik"  
Tan preocupado. "No es eso, es que ya comí y no quiero interrumpirte"  
Tan inteligente. "Está bien. Sabes, Erik?, deberíamos aprender francés juntos. Se habla mucho hoy en día" Dice llanamente.  
Tan elocuente. "Qué te hace pensar eso?"  
Tan... Charles. "Lo ví en una película"

"Creo que nunca entenderé tu admiración por los humanos, Charles, me parece algo inverosímil"  
"Y yo creo que tus ojos siguen vendados" Decía mientras acomodaba sus piernas.  
"Es que son tan indefensos, de paso, se permiten el tupé de odiarnos. A nosotros. A los mutantes" Le exclamo.  
"Qué te hace creer eso?" La curiosidad ondea en su voz.  
"Experiencia, Charles, experiencia"

"Quieres algo ahora?, Algo de comer?" Exhala.  
"Creo que sí"  
"Qué es, Erik?"  
"Ése té suena bien, el que me ofreciste cuando llegué"  
"Claro, Erik, con gusto" Asiente con la cabeza.

Se levanta para dejarme solo. Y veo a mi alrededor.  
Charles tiene que venir de una familia de buena fortuna. Ésta casa parece una mansión. Ahora estamos en el estudio, pero el tamaño es ridículamente enorme. La estantería de libros es inmensa mientras la chimenea la colorea de ámbar.  
Tengo que ver qué lee él. Paso por la roja alfombra.  
Toco el lomo de los viejos libros. Pocos son recientes. El tema principal es...

"Thriller policíaco. Es mi tema favorita" Dice entre risas.  
"Prometiste no leer mi mente, Charles"  
"Prometiste que no pensarías tan alto" Concluye.

"Ven, siéntate a mi lado, Erik"  
Me aproximo a mi asiento y agarro la taza de té.  
"Honestamente, no veo la obsesión que tienen ustedes los ingleses con el insípido té" Bromeo.  
"Para eso están los terrones de azúcar, amigo"  
"Más inglés o refinado y te mueres" Río.  
"Oh, cállate y tómate el té. Que no se te olvide poner los terrones"  
"Está bien, sargento"  
"Cállate. Dios"  
Se hace un silencio acompañado con quietos sorbos. El té con 7 terrones no sabe tan mal.

"Le colocaste mucha azúcar al pobre té. Debe de estar melado, tonto"  
"Ah, si?, y cuántos se le tienen que colocar?"  
"Tómate el té"

Siempre he visto a Charles sólo. Raven viene de vez en cuando, pero, sólo ella?

"No quiero ser brusco, pero---" Quiero proseguir.  
"Murieron, Erik. Mis padres murieron"  
"Deja de leer mi mente, me está empezando a molestar"  
"Lo estabas gritando, lo siento de verdad, Erik"  
"Es eso, verdad?'' Inquiero.  
"Qué?"  
"Nadie está a salvo contigo, amigo mío, nadie"  
"Trato de--"  
"Lo sé. Pero siempre fallas. Todos estamos desnudos ante tí"  
"Erik, no, no es así"  
"Tratas de ser buena persona, pero como toda criatura, caes tentado. Te entiendo, Charles""  
"Qué entiendes?" Murmulla.

"Yo también soy un monstruo"


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El pasado de Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO: Por favor, tener en cuenta que éste capítulo tiene material fuerte para ciertas personas. Considérate advertido. También, aquí he inventado los nombres de los padres de Charles, pues no sé cómo se llaman. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!

"Mamá?, Adónde vas?"  
"Voy al trabajo, Charles"  
"Pero... Por qué las maletas?"  
"Ésta vez tengo que irme de viaje, querido"  
"Mami me dejará solo?"  
"No, lindo, papi te cuidará"

"Pero yo te quiero a tí, mamá. Sólo a tí"  
"Y yo también te amo, mi amor. Cuida a papá por mí, si?, volveré el lunes. Sólo es el fin de semana, Charles, no será mucho tiempo"  
"Está bien" Que tristeza tan grande es saber que...  
"Charles, despídete de tu mamá" No, por favor, no.  
"Adiós, mami"  
"Adiós, mi niño. Te amo, no lo olvides"  
"Nunca, mamá"  
"Adiós, Sarah"  
"Adiós, Tom"

Y se cierra la puerta.  
Mamá.  
Regresa.

Se hace tarde. Ya son las ocho. Hago mi tarea como cualquier niño de 11 años debería de estar haciendo. Lo que debería de estar haciendo.  
"Charles!" Me grita desde afuera de mi habitación.   
Me asusto del grito.  
Dejo la tarea para después. Salgo del cuarto temblado.  
No otra vez.  
No.  
No.  
No.

"Charles, entra al cuarto, qué esperas?"  
Espero a que Dios me ayude. Quiero a mi madre.  
Mami... ayúdame.

"Ahá, Charles, cierra la puerta"  
Sé que si le pido que se detenga, Tom no lo hará.  
Así que cierro la puerta. Dándome la vuelta hacia la negra puerta, seco las lágrimas. Sé fuerte, Charles.  
Sé fuerte por Sarah.  
Sé fuerte.  
Si no...  
Tom le pegará de nuevo a Sarah.

"Ya sabes que hacer, hijo"

Me quito la camisa. Lentamente. Como a él le gusta.  
Mi espalda llena de marcas, moretones y cicatrices, deslumbra con la luz de la lámpara de su gran cuarto.  
Y pensar que aquí duerme mamá.

Cómo estará Sarah, por cierto?

"Charles... Estoy esperando"  
Me quito las bermudas. En el mismo compás de la camisa.  
Que frío hace.

Estaba ya descalzo, así que quedo en mis boxers grises. Tiemblo como gelatina.

Tom es un hombre alto. Fornido. Con cabello como el mío, pero con los ojos oscuros. Blanco. De 35 años. Ejecutivo. Pervertido.  
Sarah es una dama hermosa. Blanca como yo. Rubia como los arcángeles. Siempre huele bien. Es más baja que Tom. Tiene los ojos azules como yo. De 32 años. Traductora. Mi vida.  
"Ven a la cama, Charles. Ayuda a papi quitarse la ropa"

El tan sólo hecho de pensar de que esto comenzó hace 4 años me hace vomitar escondido ciertas noches.  
Le desabotono la camisa sin mirarlo.  
"Pero así no, Charles, tienes que mirarme"  
De paso quiere que lo mire. Quiero llorar... Lloro.

"Así me gusta" Susurra. "Llora como lo haces escondido"

Y todo pasa pausadamente. Como a él le gusta. Él me hace hacer esto cada vez que Sarah sale. Sarrah, tan inocente, nunca sospecha nada.  
"Estoy tan orgulloso de tí, Charles" Dice mientras me deja destrozado en la cama.  
Mientras me deja llorando.  
Sangrando.  
Golpeado.  
Desgastado.  
Desesperado.

Siento el líquido fluir por mis piernas. Su blanco líquido. También siento su sabor en mi boca. 

Sólo son 2 días, Charles.  
Haz aguantado más.  
Ya haz visto como golpea a la dulce Sarah.  
Ya haz visto como llora y se maquilla los morados.  
Tom es astuto.  
Él sólo deja sus marcas en mí, en dónde sólo yo puedo verlas.

Sobre todo  
Sentirlas.

Todo por Sarah.


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik se entera cómo murieron los padres de Charles.

Me pregunto por qué le cuesta creerme cuando le digo que lo hice por él.  
Porque lo amo.  
Shaw me enseñó a amar así.  
A amar el dolor.

"Todavía no puedo creer que te hayas orinado encima---"  
"No... No más... No más, papá"

Y se quiebra en pedazos a llorar quebrantado. Desolado. Papá?  
Oh, no.  
"Charles..."  
"Sarah... Oh, Sarah..."  
"Charles, detente" Pero él no me escucha.  
"No... No más, Tom... Duele... Duele mucho..."  
"Dios, Charles, tu padre te---"  
"ÉL NO ERA MI PAAAADREEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ÉL ERA UN PEDERASTA Y PEDÓFILO ENFERMOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! SE MERECÍA QUE LE HAYAAAAAA HERVIDO EL CEREEEEEBROOOOOO!!! QUIÉN LE MANDAAA A MATAAAR A SARAAAAAAAHHHHHH?!" Dice fritando entre risas y llorando.

Oh, Charles.  
Lo que te han hecho los humanos.

"Raven... Raven... Dónde estás?... Te necesito... Mándale un saludo a Sarah... Dile que la extraño... Que me perdone... Que no aguanté lo suficiente" Charles solloza privado de la realidad.

Y me doy cuenta de que me he pasado. Le he puesto mucho peso a la balanza. Charles se quebró.  
"Te prometo que trataré de no dañarte más, Charles. Trataré. Pues está en mi naturaleza" Le digo besándole el cuello.

"Raven... Raven..."  
Lo cargo hasta la cama, lo arropo.

Le dejo pues, al menos, necesita parte de su robada privacidad.  
No sabía que Charles estaba tan quebrado.  
Tan dañado.  
No tenía ni idea.

Pero ése Tom seguro se merecía lo que le hizo Charles.  
Salgo de su cuarto, impresionado.  
Mañana le traeré los discos.  
Pero aún así...

No me arrepiento de haber hecho lo que hice con Raven.


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven? Yo soy Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De vuelta al pasado. Un episodio light para el trama tan tenso...

Eran las 12 y media de la noche. Lo sé porque ví el reloj que reposa en la pared de la sala. Me tambaleo por la cocina y su suelo negro y frío. Llego a la nevera. La plateada e inoxidable nevera. La abro y el haz de luz me saluda perturbando mis pupilas.  
Quién hizo la luz de las neveras tan brillante?

Me restriego los ojos con las manos.  
Y la noche me da su hija perdida. Pequeña. Desnuda. En una esquina.

"Buenas?" Pregunto.

Y la criatura tiembla. Por qué me tiene miedo?

"Hey, escucha, no te haré daño. Soy hombre de palabra"  
"Pero si eres sólo un niño"  
''Es un decir. Me darías tu nombre?"  
''Dímelo tu primero"  
''Es verdad. Que modales. Mi nombre es Charles Xavier y tengo 6 años"  
"Mi nombre es Raven. No sé que edad tengo"  
"Qué te parece si te sirvo un vaso de jugo?"  
"Podría servirme un vaso de leche?"  
''Por supuesto, Raven. Pero primero sal de ahí, no logro verte bien.  
"No... No quieres verme"  
"Quiero ver a mi nueva amiga, eso es todo" Sonrío.  
"Amiga?" Por qué se en  
preguntará eso? Parece adorable y tímida.  
"Tan sólo sal, Raven, por favor" Le suplico suavemente.

La luz de la nevera muestra su cuerpo lentamente. Parte por parte. Su piel es escamada. Azul. Con ojos amarillos y pupilas negras. Con cabello naranja. Tenía mi altura.

"Tu también eres diferente?" Le digo.  
"Nací así. Por eso no conozco a mis padres. Me abandonaron. Qué tan diferente eres tu?"  
"Puedo leer a veces las mentes de las personas. Sólo a veces. Leí que eso se fortalece y cambia con el tiempo"  
Ella toma el vaso de leche que le ofrezco. Está desnuda, pero sus escamas la arropan. Sonríe.

"Disculpa"  
"Por qué?" Le hago saber.  
"Es que llegué a tu casa tan repentinamente. Ni me conoces. Sólo quería un poco de leche"  
"Si te conozco. Te llamas Raven"  
"Que raro eres, Charles"  
"Eso me han dicho" Reímos juntos.

"Tienes adónde ir?"  
"No... Ando sola por las calles y robo alimentos de las casas. A veces me transformo en otras personas"  
"Transformarte?"  
"Mira"  
Y se transforma en mi. Con pijama y todo. Que mutación tan curiosa y útil.  
''Estupendo"  
"Gracias"  
"Te parecería muy descortés si te invito a vivir conmigo?"  
"En serio?" Dice sorprendida.

"Convenceré a mis padres. Conozco su mente. Tu tan sólo transfórmate en una niña que te agrade ser. Te prometo que todo saldrá bien, Raven" Le sonrío mientras ella toma la leche.


	17. XVII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El primer encuentro. Erik ve el mar en los ojos de Charles y decide nadar en él.

Shaw estaba ahí. Expectante.  
Sabía que tarde o temprano iría por él.  
Hoy sí, Sebastian, hoy sí.  
Karla será vengada.

He viajado tanto para éste momento.

Me acerco a su habitación. Estamos en su yate. Abro la maldita puerta.  
"Bienvenido, Erik" Dice cordial. Dándome la espalda.  
"Estás listo, Shaw?"  
"Sigues siendo el niño malcriado que conocú en Auschwitz" Ríe.  
Y levito sin quererlo. Aparece una mujer de la nada.

"Te presento a mi amiga Emma. Es muy versátil, no?"  
"Verdammt" Maldigo a la puta esa.  
"Deshazte de él, Emma"  
"Será un placer" Concluye la rubia.

Y salgo volando por la pared. Destrozándola. Aterrizando en el mar.

Pero eso no me detiene.  
Nado a la superficie. Y trato de detener el barco de metal con mis poderes.

Pesa tanto.  
Pesa tanto.

Y me hundo.  
Y duermo en lo oscuro de la noche que pinta el mar. Tan oscura como la sangre de mi madre.  
Karla... Karla.

Oigo voces.  
Siento el viento en mi cara,  
Soñé con el regazo de Karla.  
Los besos de Karla.  
Los brazos de Karla.  
Así que alza tus brazos como esas efímeras veces.

"Está vivo, Charles, está vivo" Oigo la voz de una mujer.  
"Pues, qué esperas? Ayúdalo a expulsar el agua"

Abro mis ojos. Y la luz me allana la vista. Escupo el agua salada. Shaw. Shaw. Emma?. Bastardos. Karla. Shaw. Luz. Luz. Sin muerte.  
Ella trata de ayudarme a levantar mi cuerpo. Pero puede, soy muy pesado. Y el agua quemando mi tráquea no ayuda.  
La mujer tiene los ojos oscuros. Café. Es muy linda.  
"Eso es. Escupe" Dice con suave serenidad.  
"Quién---" Sigo escupiendo.  
"Somos Charles y Raven. Te salvamos en nuestro yate. No te haremos daño. Somos mutantes también. No estás solo, amigo mío, no lo estás"

No puedo creerle. A este hombre. Charles. Su capacidad será esa? Leer mentes?  
"Así es, amigo mío" Dice tan tranquilo que el cuarto se torna liviano.  
Los cuadros ríen. Y las ventanas sonríen. El salitre vuela lejos. Karla, Shaw y Emma desvanecen en calma.  
Calma turquesa.

Me soy cuenta de que son los ojos de Charles.


	18. XVIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que pasó después del quiebre dentro de Charles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRESENTE! ESTO ES AMBIENTADO EN EL PRESENTE!
> 
> También.... "Erik déjame bañarme en paz!"

Raven...  
Cuánto habrás gritado?  
Cuánto habrás gritado?

No puedo evitarlo.  
La funda de la almohada, suave, se ha vuelto húmeda.  
"No te cansas de llorar?" Ríe Raven.  
"Por tí, hermana, haré lo que sea" Digo con impotente y honda rabia.  
"Ambos sabemos, Charles, que ya no puedes. Hiciste bien, hermano. Hiciste bien" Sonríe risueña.  
Resuelta.  
Libre.  
Muerta.  
Raven.

Después de temblar un largo rato, noto que el cuello de la camisa está empapado de sudor. Recuerdo que Erik no me permite salir a comprar ropa. Él me da la suya. Al menos, el bastardo se digna a lavarla antes de entregármela. Hah.  
El cuarto frío pinta la habitación de invierno.  
El cuarto frío... Parece más hermético.  
El cuarto frío es mi celda.  
El piso negro resalta contra mis pies descalzos.  
Estoy más pálido.  
Sigo temblando. Me dirijo al baño. La luz de las ventanas de la sala (si, el maldito gran cuarto tiene sala) ilumina todo. Así que no enciendo la luz.

El espejo me mira. Me estudia.  
Pero yo no le devuelvo la mirada. Ya lo he leído lo suficiente.  
El me relata entonces, un chico flaco con cara de salir de una pandemia, con ojeras, con ojos rendidos, con cabello opaco, con boca reseca, con olor usado, sucio. Un chico sucio.  
Si no hubiera sido por ese chico.  
Raven estuviera viva.  
Raven... No.  
No... Eso no lo sabe ese chico.  
No sabe si Raven nunca se hubiera aparecido esa noche.  
Él no sabría qué hubiera pasado.  
Con él y con Raven.

Pero aún así la culpa amarga la bilis en la garganta.  
El baño atrás del muchacho tiene paredes color crema, con cerámica beige en los pisos.  
Una cómoda ducha.  
Y un chismoso espejo, que da a luz a un lavamanos de vidrio.  
Erik debe ser adinerado.  
Prendo la ducha. Agua caliente. Tengo frío.  
La camisa que reposará pronto en el piso es gris.  
Y así también es la bermuda.  
El interior contrasta en blanco en el tornado de ropa que aterriza en el piso.

Me meto en la ducha.  
Y duro más de lo debido.

"Qué pasó, Charles?" Oigo afuera de la puerta blanca.

Jesús.  
Será que es verdad?  
Hay cámaras hasta en los baños?

Maldito seas. No joda.  
"Será que puedo bañarme en paz, Erik?" Pregunto molesto.  
"Sabía que yo pago por los litros de agua que estás gastando tan deliberadamente, ahora?" La voz sigue replicando tras la puerta.  
"Sólo dame 5 minutos más" Mierda, me cayó shampoo en el ojo.  
"Estaré esperando"  
Y la voz acosadora cesa su vibrar.

No tiene nada que hacer?  
Cosas de gente mala por hacer?  
Planear la dominación mundial?  
Cachorritos por matar?

Joder.

"Ya pasaron 5 minutos" Dice riéndose.

Tendrá un cronómetro o un temporizador?  
"Ya estoy saliendo, déjame en paz. Busca algo que hacer" Digo mientras me seco los brazos.  
"Te traje algo"

Me deja la promesa por dirigir.  
De qué se tratará la sorpresa?

Y me doy cuenta de que no quiero saber.  
Será que se dignó a contarme sobre ella?  
Sobre Raven?  
La toalla se detiene.  
El agua chorreando de mi cabello, también.  
Salir de la caliente habitación parece mortal y decisivo.

"Te esperaré en la cama sentado, Charles, tómate tu tiempo"


	19. XIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave Brubeck vs The Beatles.

Por qué se tarda tanto?  
Le traje los discos y el tocadiscos.  
Charles es inglés. A todo inglés le gusta los Beatles. Honestamente, no sé por qué compré estos discos.  
Rubber Soul, The White Album... Debí haberle traído los de Dave Brubeck. Eso sí es música.  
La cama es de tamaño matrimonial, convirtiendo el colchón en materia suave y a las sábanas en claras plumas que cubren a Charles cuando duerme.  
Por cierto, no ha tendido la cama.  
Que modales.

"Erik?" Pregunta mientras sale por la puerta del baño con el vapor detrás.  
La toalla blanca vistiendo sus caderas.  
Me quedo quieto.  
"Erik?" Repite.

"Aha?" Digo mirando sus pies.  
"Cuál era el apuro?" Inquiere de facto.  
"Te traje lo que me pediste" Vuelva a mirar sus pies.  
Que pequeños son.

"No podías esperar? Tengo que vestirme"  
"Hablas como si no hubieran cámaras, Charles" Lo corto en seco.

Y la conversación muere allí.  
Al lado de John, Paul, Ringo y George. Que curioso.

Él alza los hombros. Se voltea, se dirige al baño y antes de entrar vuelve a salir, cierra los ojos y ríe.  
Camina hacia el armario. Saca un conjunto negro. Se dirige a una esquina. Me da la espalda.  
Y la toalla arropa el piso.

Nadie dice nada.

Cuando ya está vestido, se digna a acompañarme a la cama. La tensión, prima de la inercia, se calla, bosteza y duerme sobre nosotros.

"Cuánto tiempo voy a estar aquí? Quiero irme a cas---"  
Cuántas veces se lo repetiré?

"Éste es tu hogar ahora"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por seguir leyendo! ^^


	20. XX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mi segundo capítulo favorito.
> 
> Erik ama.  
> Charles piensa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PASADO ^^

Ororo me había dado el periódico de hoy. Al parecer, Corea se ha polarizado más.  
Nunca entenderé por qué los humanos tienen que vivir en constante guerra. No se cansan?  
A parte que no nos aceptan, gastan esmero y esperanza para una causa inverosímil.  
Dirijo mi silla hasta una pila de papel blanco que está en mi escritorio. Nunca salgo del estudio, aquí me siento seguro.

"Te dije que dejaras de venir sin avisar, sabes que eres bienvenido, Erik" Le digo con cierto cansancio.  
"Vine a---"  
"No quiero oir tus disculpas, amigo mío. No son necesarias. Ya estás perdonado"  
''Yo sé que no, Charles, yo sé que no"

"Deja el drama, Erik. Si yo, Charles Xavier, tenía que quedarinválido, así fue. Déjalo morir" Sonrío. Cálmate.  
"Entonces, nunca lo haré. Nunca me perdonaré"

Cabe recalcar que ésta conversación se lleva a cabo conmigo de espaldas. Él está atrás mío. Parece un niño. Un niño frío y resentido. Podría ayudarlo, pero desde lo de Cuba, la mayoría de veces no se quita el casco.

Erik hace voltear la silla. Él siempre ha sido más alto que yo, pero ahora, sentado, parece un gigante. Su sweater negro y pantalón gris contrastan con la blanca habitación.  
Está cabizbajo.

"Por qué te haces esto?" Digo bajo. Casi musitando.  
Erik se arrodilla, forza mis manos a juntarse en mi regazo. Baja su cabeza hasta ellas.

Y llora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(


	21. XXI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She came in through the bathroom window...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento tanto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He estado TAN ocupada por mi tésis que no he podido conectarme, queridos lectores =(.  
> Pero, bueno, como siempre, puedes comentar lo que opines, me serviría de mucho!!!!!!!!
> 
> Ah, por cierto, para agarrarle el hilo a la trama, esto se sitúa después del capítulo XIX. Disfruten!

Charles parece fundirse en la cama.  
Trato de sostenerlo.  
Pero se escurre en silencio.  
El hecho de que le haya respondido con la verdad parece deformarlo por dentro.  
No llora. Ahora. Sé que lo hará más tarde. Solo.

"Quieres escuchar un disco?" Pregunto lo más suave que puedo.  
"Qué más tengo que hacer?" Quiebra mi pregunta con la suya.  
Mentiría si digo que no sé a qué se refiere. Diría la verdad si no le creo que lo haya preguntado.  
Lo pregunta abatido. Rendido. Con sus cabellos tapándole sus ojos, no puedo ver que mira.

"Para qué?"  
"Para que me hagas sentir cómodo. Por mi propia cuenta no puedo, al parecer" Dice obstinado.  
"Qué quieres que te responda?, Qué esperas que te responda?"  
"Ya no sé"  
Y sé que es así.

Me levanto y agarro un disco, 'Abbey Road'. El disco está cerca de él, así que él se aleja, muy levemente, como asustado.  
No hago nada, sólo instalo el tocadiscos. Coloco el disco.  
Se siente su exasperación. Late.

Pongo la canción número 13: 'She came in through the bathroom window'.  
Me gusta esa canción. Es graciosa.  
Me volteo para ver a Charles y está recostado como un feto abortado en la cama. Cansado.

Él sabe lo que tiene que hacer.


	22. XXII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles déjate amar, carajo!!!!!!!!!!!

"Did anybody tell her?" Cantaban Lennon y McCartney.  
Será verdad? Alguien le habrá dicho?, Alguien le habrá dicho a Raven lo que Erik le iba a hacer?, Se habrá salvado?, Escapado?.

"Erik..." Quería que me hablara.  
Pero él no me respondía. Estaba por el tocadiscos y la música está muy alta.  
"Erik" Me quiero levantar y hablarle, pero me quedo sentado, al parecer, no tiene intenciones de escucharme.  
Me estiro y agarro el pesado libro, apunto, y lo lanzo hacia su cabeza.  
Cuando el libro ya ha caído me río, parece muy molesto.

Ahora sí me presta atención.

Él apaga el tocadiscos. "Me podrías decirte qué te ocurre?" No puedo parar de reír.  
El brillo del sol se desliza por la ventana y reposa cerca de su pantalón. Sabía que era negro, no que era de jean.  
Pero su rostro sigue igual. Estoico.  
Se acerca hacia mí, fulminante.  
Qué le pasa? Se ofende tan fácilmente?

Ya está en la cama. Y me empuja fuertemente. Cuando abro los ojos, él parece distinto. Tiene los ojos perdidos.  
"Er---" Pero me interrumpe.  
"Por qué, si eres telépata, no detuviste a tu padre cuando pudiste?" Murmura serio.  
No puedo creerle. No. No otra vez.  
No le voy a responder.

"Por qué, Charles?" Y su aliento caliente cosquillea mi oreja izquierda. Es tan... Diferente. Siento que hablo con otro.  
"Porque no sabía que podía influenciar con mi mente a terceros..." Digo recordando. Él parece atento.  
"Es en serio? Que patético. Pero yo sé la verdad" Qué verdad?  
Siento mucho calor, así que pateo su estómago. Pero Erik siempre ha sido más fuerte. Me desespero. Qué más quiere?, Qué gana con recordarme a Tom?  
Él no se aleja. Se acerca.  
"Erik, qué diablos te pasa?"

Pero él no me contesta.  
Y me besa mi mejilla izquierda para saludar mi manzana de Adán,  
Yo tiemblo.  
"No soy puta de nadie" Le suelto de repente.  
Y él se detiene.

Se detiene para reírse.  
Y reírse mucho.  
"Oh, Charles... Eso le decías a tu padre mientras te ponía en cuatro?" Pregunta risueño.  
"Maldito, qué te pasa? Suéltame!"

"Ya veo que estaba en lo correcto" Termina de reírse. Ahora sólo sonríe sutil.  
No puedo golpearlo. Me amarró las manos a la suya.  
"Ahora qué vas a hacer?, Vas a tener sexo conmigo con ese casco puesto?" Le pregunto burlón. Así tal vez se detenga.  
"Hahahaha He aquí donde quería llegar. Te acuerdas de la panqueca de esta mañana? Hank me dió una droga para hacerte humano temporalmente. No lo has notado, pues no hay necesidad de usar tus poderes. Te descuidaste y perdiste. Perdiste"

No le respondo. Se quita el casco.  
Raven me lo advirtió... Que no bajara la guardia. Nunca.  
"Acéptalo. Estás deshecho" Me dice mientras me besa la oreja derecha.  
No tengo ganas de llorar.   
Ya le di mucho a Erik.  
Ahora quiere que le de todo.

"Ahora compórtate y quédate quieto. No te quiero lastimar"  
Muy tarde.

Su camisa blanca acompaña mi ropa negra en el suelo. Todavía no me ha dicho la 'verdad' que antes me dijo. Pero sus labios besan mis manos.  
Parece pensar. Ido. Pues en esta jauría, no me ha dicho nada propio del Erik que solía conocer.  
Está perdido. Confuso.  
Me quedo quieto. Expectante. Cuándo la ropa interior fue a parar tan lejos? Todo parece verse en sepia. Será efecto de la droga? Pobre Hank, seguro él no quería hacerla. Te perdono.

Parece que el silencio del universo acaricia mis tímpanos. No oigo nada. Sólo el respirar y gruñir de Erik.  
Erik se perdió.  
Se perdió en mí.

"Te amo" Dice triste y apasionado en contra mis muñecas.

No hay palabras. El morbo que desprenden sus manos es muy grande.

"Perdóname... Pero no sé cómo amarte" Le digo al techo.  
Él me agarra la barbilla y me obliga a ver sus ojos verdes.

"Te enseñaré" Musita despacio."Pues ésta es la única manera en la que resolví amarte"  
Erik... Qué te ha ocurrido?  
"Si me entrego a ti... Cambiarás?" Digo asustado.

"Y sólo por ti haría esa barbarie"


	23. XXIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik ama a Charles. Punto,

"No... No más. Espera, Erik" Se queja Charles.  
"Cálmate, Charles"  
"Duele, carajo, espérate"  
No emito palabra.  
Espero a que se acomode.  
Su rostro se maquilla de naturalidad resaltando su virginidad.  
Sus ojos azules parecen gritar, pero él sólo logra suspirar. Y temblar.

No sé si fue la furia lo que me inspiró a hacerlo.  
No sé.  
Él evita mirarme, sé que se muere de la vergüenza.  
Pero qué vergüenza?

"Para esto fue que me trajiste aquí? Ah?!" Dice con los ojos cerrados, desesperado.  
No le voy a responder.  
No, no te traje por esto.

Creo que si él hubiera sabido ésto, no me hubiera rescatado aquel día.  
"Dime Charles... Eras tan fastidioso cuando tu padre te daba por atrás?"  
Charles se enfurece y grita. Hace ademanes de golpearme, pero no puede moverse. Sus muñecas se forcejean. Sus piernas tiemblan, pero sus manos son abrazadas por las mías, y la pena y dolor, por sus piernas.  
Tiene la cara sonrojada y estaba frustrado,

"Maldito... Eres igual de enfermo que él. Peor"  
"Ahá"  
"Bastardo"  
"Ahá"  
"Erik!"  
"Qué?!"  
"Dios, esp---"

"Cuánto más quieres que espere? Ya esperé, Charles. A que te acostumbraras. A que caminaras" Digo exhausto de su actitud.  
Charles detiene el jaleo. Se calma. Me mira atónito.  
"Es decir... Que si yo aún fuera inválido... No me considerarías importante, Erik?" Dice... No sé. Parece quebrado.  
"No... No, Charles. Deja de malinterpretarme" Trato de calmarlo.  
"No, al contrario, entendí, Erik, entendí. Yo te ayudé, Erik. Yo te saqué del agua. Te di apoyo. Te di mi amistad. Mi confianza, mi dignidad"  
"No seas así... Sabes qué? Cree lo que quieras. Pero te diré una cosa: si no fueras importante para mí, no te hubiera devuelto tus piernas"

Charles calla. Espera que continúe.  
"Lo siento, que haya tenido que privarte de ciertas libertades, pero nunca hubiera concebido una realidad en la que estuvieras conmigo. Eres la perfección. Yo no. Yo ensucio. Yo estoy..."  
"Si fueras alguien así, no estuvieras aquí. Te hubiera mandado lejos. Hay cosas que me gustan de ti, cosas que yo nunca podré alcanzar, y por eso te ayudé, porque quería que fueras mejor que nadie. Te amé, Erik"

Y no quiero creerle.  
De verdad que no...  
Pero tengo que hacerlo. Aceptarlo.  
Hice que él dejara de amarme.  
"Si no tuvieras tus poderes, fueses tan inútil como ella" Me susurra un Shaw joven señalando a Karla en una foto.  
Ahora sé que a él también le duele.  
Él está furioso. Decepcionado.

"Lo lamento tanto.... Siempre te he arruinado tu felicidad... Me ofreciste un hogar... Y yo te he insultado... Me iré, Charles, buenas noches"  
Y Charles se sorprende y tiembla más. Le bajo sus piernas. Me paro de la cama. Tiembla más.  
"No, Erik, espera" Dice temblando, Charles arropado con las sábanas.  
"Dime" Digo volteando la cabeza.  
"Te prometo algo si tu me prometes otra cosa a cambio" Dice mirando entre las sábanas.  
"Te escucho" Aún quiere hablar conmigo?  
"Te prometo mi lealtad si tu me prometes más libertad"

"Dios, no sé. Trataste de escapar"  
"Por favor, Erik, haré lo que quieras" Dice afanado.  
"No... Está bien, tan sólo vuelve a ser tú, está bien?"  
"Ahá" Asiente y su cabello le tapa la frente.  
"Quieres estar solo?"  
"Quiero jugar ajedrez" Dice sincero.

"Iré a buscarlo. Quieres tiempo para vestirte?"  
"Estoy muy cansado y tengo flojera, juguemos en la cama"  
"Está bien"

Ya saliendo del cuarto...

"Charles"  
"Si?"  
"Prometo hacerte feliz" Digo sin mirar su reacción.

Y cierro la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :'(. Sentimientos, para qué los tenemos?


	24. XXIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles se deja llevar por la marea que es Erik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AQUI LO HACEN OK? LO HACEN!!!!!!!!! LO HACEN.
> 
> (Es la primera vez que escribo sexo, así que disculpen si no llena sus expectativas)

Manos blancas se agarran firmemente de una fuerte espalda.  
Labios suaves besan un cuello grueso.  
Piernas lánguidas sobre hombros fornidos.

"Erik..."  
"Siempre había creído que esto no pasaría"  
"Erik, Dios, más"

Y Erik cierra sus ojos.  
Río.  
De felicidad.

Si la felicidad fuera hecha de piedra.  
Y fuera triste.  
Un triste río en un hondo cauce.  
En donde yace Raven ahogada.

(Aunque ella murió ahorcada en un árbol, la veo así)  
Pero Erik me acompaña a nadar.

Lo siento, Erik.  
De verdad.

Pero ya ha sido casi un año.  
Ya puedo caminar.  
Ya no hay más drogas.  
Soy libre.

Pero no te puedo perdonar, aún así, el fervor del momento borra muchos hechos y los rastros y restos que haya dejado la borra... Se queman.

Se queman por el placer,  
Por el querer.  
Por el sentimiento de hambre.  
Hambre de comer carne podrida. Dulce carroña.

Olvido a Raven.  
Me voy quebrando.  
Y aquella vez que salvé a Erik me dí cuenta de que me salvé a mi mismo.

La moral se deja de aplicar, deja de ser la misma al imponer un nuevo juicio.  
Yo quise esto.  
Punto.

Lo siento.

"Hay que repetirlo" Me sonríe confiado y complacido.  
Pero el cansancio me abraza fuertemente y reposo en el calor de Erik.  
Y me permito deslizarme a un lugar mejor.  
"Te amo"

Lo siento, Raven. "Te perdono, sé libre. Te libero"

"Yo te amo más, Erik"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GRACIAS A TODOS LOS LECTORES POR SEGUIR CONMIGO Y A JETZA POR APOYARME!!


	25. XXV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lo que realmente pasa. Charles sabe que este será el ultimo incidente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OJO: Capítulo relatado en tercera persona.

"Ahora si.  
Es mi turno.  
Mi turno de tener el control" Piensa relajado Charles acostado en un caro mueble de cuero rojo, con una camisa de botones clara y pantalones de marca negros que visten a los oscuros mocasines,

Relajado. Apacible. Complacido.  
Quieto. Contento. Orgulloso.

Libre?  
Feliz?

Esas eran las cosas que Charles estaba seguro de relacionar. Pero obtenerlas? Poseerlas?  
Ésas son cosas hermosas, fuertes pero delebles al suspirar del viento y el parar del tiempo.  
Ya Charles se había lamentado lo suficiente. Ya la 'Hermandad' era polvo. Qué más quedaba?

Erik. Erik. Erik.  
Erik sin Magneto. Erik sin casco. Erik sin poder.

El Erik de siempre que dormía bajo la coraza fría y roja como las cerezas en el sereno.  
Charles podía sentir los escalofríos del placer al saberlo. Al verlo.

Erik con su suéter de cuello de tortuga negro y pantalones gris oscuro. Cansado en una cama. Arropado. Sudando. Murmurando. Sin saber lo que pasaba.  
Sus ojos claros estaban cerrados. Pero se movían sin cesar. A Charles le gustaba eso. Inmaculado. Repleto se sueros. Reposando.

Meses así. Vegetal. Vivo. Inmóvil.

"Él se lo buscó" Le dijo a Ororo y a Emma.  
"Pero---" Le dijo confusa Ororo.  
"Él se lo buscó" Dijo certero Charles.  
"Y qué planeas hacer? Tenerlo en estado vegetal toda su vida? Viviendo una artificial?" Repudió Emma. No parecían cosas de Charles.  
"Viviendo una vida feliz" Murmura seguro.

Porque si. Porque así le placía. Si Dios enfermó a Erik con Charles, Charles lo curaría. Cómo?   
Dejándolo ser. Ahí.  
Ahí en donde nadie saldría lastimado.

Charles cuidaría de él. Lo alimentaría diariamente en la mansión de Erik. Sin juicios ajenos. Sólo él.  
Pondría música de 3 a 6 de la tarde y le leería de 9 a 11:30 de la noche. Todos los días.

Erik no transmitiría palabra. Él continuaría abusando de Charles en su mente bajo la supervisión de la telepatía de Charles.  
La comida sería preparada en la cocina y sería traída por Jane todos los jueves, y Charles la distribuiría en la semana. Jugaría naipes con Jane.  
Ajedrez con la cabeza de Erik.

Y aún así peredería.  
"Cuándo le hiciste eso? Le quitaste el casco? Cobraste venganza?" Pregunta indecisa Jane.  
"Cuándo no lo hice?" Ríe Charles, desterrando el Rey de Erik. Pues ahora Charles era Rey. "Larga vida al Rey" canta Charles en su mente.


End file.
